The light of my life
by jory014
Summary: There's a certain brunette who's sad, miserable and discourage... Then here comes a saviour to save this young brunette from darkness... PLEASE READ...


HELLO GUYS!! I know my story all sucks!! And I'm really trying my best and this time...I'll try and be better... So I'm gonna start again and I hope that you'd like it! )

* * *

**The Light Of My Life**

**

* * *

**

As I sat here in a pitch black room. Feeling all miserable, discourage and depressed. And all alone just sitting here in this damn corner. No one was there but me, myself and I. As crystal tears fall down my hazel eyes I just can't go out and show my face anymore I'm tired... I feel like a damn wreck. I just can't understand why am I like this... why am I here now when before I can stand up, strong even though I'm all alone. When before I can stand up and fight with perseverance and never ever give up no matter what happens.

And now where am I? Here in a stupid room, alone feeling utterly weak and just crying like an idiot. I feel so stupid. I just wish someone could just stay by my side and never leave me alone. I have a best friend named Ruka. He was always there for me and never left my side and I just want him to stay here with me. Honestly, I have feeling for my best friend and now I'm really unsure but I know that deep down I might still be in love with him even though I can see that he only sees me as a best friend. And now I'm really having a hard time adjusting and holding back every feeling I have. But I won't let that hinder our friendship.

I guess by now you might be thinking on how I got on to this situation? Well lets start on the day I first stepped into high school. But before that I would just like to give a brief description about me...

Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. And I'm 14 years old and I'm about to turn 15 this year. I'm a brunette with hazel eyes and brown long hair. Many people say that I'm beautiful and I have everything, the face, the skin, the legs, the body, as I said everything... But I don't believe a word those people say it's not that I'll get big headed it's just that I really don't believe that I'm "like that". I study here at Gakuen alice and I posses the nullification and stealing alice. I was already here in Gakuen alice since day 1. Since my family are all alices. Except though for some who are in different parts of the earth and scattered abroad to other alice schools. I was respected by all people since I am the daughter of the assistant head of the school.

So since my family is very well-known in this parts many try to find flaws and faults just to bring me down. Or specifically US down. But despite the fact that we have a demolition here, we're still standing as a family along with our true friends backing as up. So I guess you may have an idea of what heck of a life that I have here in this school.

Ok enough let's get with the point I'm sick of life. I feel so discourage. Not a lot of people care except for my family though and maybe my best friend. I just can't lift myself up anymore especially as I see my best friend improve on himself I felt even smaller. It's just plain hard. I can't take it anymore. I can't lift myself up anymore especially with this people bringing me down like for every day of my life. I just can't... I feel so alone and I feel that everyone's against me...

But... can someone just please be with me? Please save me... from this darkness that just won't let me go..

--

'I wonder where's Mikan?' thought a blonde young man.' I just hope that she's alright... wherever you are Mikan I'll try and find you...just wait.'

Then as I entered the Northern Forest I saw this abandoned building that's 3 floors high that's covered by many tall trees that made it invisible to the public.

'I never saw this building before... maybe Mikan's here...I just hope that she's fine...MIKAN I'M COMING!!'

Then as I entered the abandoned old building filled with dust bunnies, webs and plain DIRT. I searched the place even though honestly I'm tired but for a best friend that's so important it doesn't matter. Then as I walked around the dark corridors of the third floor I heard sobs. Then I followed the sound leading me to a room in the farthest corner of the building with no light. Then with a bit of a gulp I entered the room.

"Mikan are you here?"

--

"Huh?! who's there?" replied I with great fear.

"MIKAN!!" called a guy and suddenly hugged me which made me surprised and later on realized...

"Ruka?" replied I with a shaking voice.

"Yeah, it's me Mikan... I'm really worried about you why are you here? What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Ruka worriedly.

"RUKA!!" cried I and hugged him tighter.

"So what's up? c'mon tell me... I'll listen..." said Ruka nicely.

"...I just feel miserable ok... I just can't keep uo anymore... I feel so down and everyone's so high and I'm waaay down there."

"Don't say that. C'mon I know you're great Mikan... Everyone has to have a downfall. Just remember maybe it's just there's a purpose why this is happening to you so don't feel bad ok... and next time don't hide ok remember no matter what I'll always be there for you ok..." affirmed the blonde boy with a smile plastered on his face.

Then I looked at his face, making me feel better especially knowing that he's always there. Then I putted my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ruka... You're the greatest friend I ever had and nobody got into me like you did."

After a while...

"So, are you ok now?"

"YEAH I'M GOOD! Thanks again." replied I with a smile plastered on my face.

"OK, lets go then..."

--

Ruka, my love, my protector, my brother, my light and specially my best friend... Thanks for always being there for me. I'm really glad that your there for me.

* * *

Ok... was that good? I know that this might be short but I just hoped you liked it!! C: please do review...

Hey if anyone does not know this yet, the long shot about this fic is already posted and is on an on going update...

slightly different..but...oh well, same plot same title C:

ONLY BETTER!

anyways, thanks for taking a glimpse on another one of my pioneering stories...C: I'm really delighted because despite the lameness...you're still reading lol XD...

Please do read another one of my on going stories **Devil Meets Angel**

My most proud work : **Petrified Heart...**

Take care:)


End file.
